Dimensiones
by Irethy
Summary: Acaba de terminar el cuarto curso de Harry y Voldemort está ideando un plan para desacerse de él... no dudará en enviarlo a un sitio donde no pueda recibir ayuda... ¿o si podrá?
1. La poción

1.- LA POCIÓN

En una vieja casa en medio del campo, se estaban desarrollando una serie de extraños acontecimientos. A veces por las noches, se escuchaban gritos y extraños susurros, durante el día había una clama sobrenatural. Los animales no querían acercarse, la gran mayoría huía en cuanto llegaban a las cercanías, los habitantes de granjas cercanas también tenían miedo, algunos hablaban de fantasmas otros de asesinos. La verdad, es que ninguno iba muy mal desencaminado, porque en aquella vieja casa se había alojado alguien que había permanecido como menos que un fantasma, alguien que se le conocía como el peor asesino que había habido, algunas personas, aquellas que sabían su historia tenían miedo de decir incluso su nombre. En aquella casa se estaba alojando Lord Voldemort.

- Y bien, Colagusano... ¿Qué noticias me traes?- Dijo una sombra oscura con voz sibilante mientras estaba delante de un caldero.

- Po... Potter ha vuelto a casa mi amo. Dumbledore ha llevado al muchacho y ha asegurado las protecciones.- dijo un hombre bajito y medio clavo, que tenía una mano plateada.

- Bien, bien... ese viejo puede poner tantas protecciones como quiera, pero no podrá hacer nada contra esto, al menos ahora que el chico y yo compartimos la misma sangre- Rió.

- ¿Cree que... que es posible, amo?- Dijo Colagusano, y viendo la mirada que recibió añadió rápido.- Quiero decir que... que esa teoría no ha podido ser nunca demostrada... y s... ¿y si no es cierta?

- Vaya, Colagusano... me sorprendes. Parece que tienes algo en la cabeza además de pelo.- Rió Voldemort.- Funcionará.

- ¿Cu... cuando estará lista, amo?- Preguntó Colagusano.

- Ya lo está.

A muchos kilómetros de allí, en una casa situada en Privet Drive, un muchacho se despertó con brusquedad mientras notaba como le ardía la cicatriz que tenía en la frente. Ese muchacho era Harry Potter y no era un chico normal, era un mago y además de los grandes. Había conseguido lo que nadie había logrado, sobrevivir a la maldición Avada Kedavra, la maldición asesina ya demás cuando tan solo era un bebé, y también había sobrevivido a tres luchas más contra Lord Voldemort. Sí, Harry Potter era un mago famoso, pero ahora mismo también estaba asustado, asustado porque la protección que le otorgó su madre cuando murió se esfumó el final del curso anterior cuando Voldemort volvió.

Demasiado nervioso para volverse a dormir, cogió pluma, tinta y pergamino y comenzó a escribir una carta para su padrino, Sirius Black, el cual en esos momentos se encontraba reuniendo al "antiguo grupo" como Dumbledore le había pedido la misma noche del retorno de Voldemort.

__

Querido Sirius:

¿Cómo e va todo? ¿Has logrado reunir al antiguo grupo como Dumbledore te pidió? Espero que sí. (Por cierto ¿qué es el antiguo grupo?) ¿Estás en un lugar seguro? Por favor sé muy cuidadoso, no quiero que Ron me escribiera avisándome que te han capturado y que te van a dar el beso del dementor.

Yo estoy bien, los Dursley siguen tan asustados de que te aparezcas aquí y los transformes a todos en animales que no me tratan mal, aunque hoy me ha dolido la cicatriz a la vez que tenía un sueño extraño. En él salían Voldemort y Colagusano y hablaban sobre mí y hacerme algo con una poción utilizando el vínculo de sangre que tenemos Voldemort y yo.

Tengo miedo Sirius, la última vez que soñé con Voldemort, el sueño fue en verdad una realidad. ¿Qué crees que puede significar?

Harry P.

Psdt.: ¡Recuerdos al profesor Lupin!

Harry revisó la carta y asintió satisfecho, se acercó a Hedwig que permanecía muy quieta mientras estiraba su pata para que le atara la carta.

- Llévale esta carta a Sirius.- Le dijo a su lechuza.- Date prisa, Hedwig.

La lechuza ululó y le pellizcó la mano cariñosamente, como diciéndole que se quedara tranquilo y extendió las alas y salió volando por la ventana lo más rápido que pudo, mientras Harry se quedó mirando como se alejaba por el cielo.

Cuando Hedwig se perdió de vista, Harry se giró hasta su baúl y sacó su varita mágica, no sabía que era lo que Voldemort planeaba hacerle pero de una cosa estaba seguro, no pensaba ponérselo fácil, si le atacaba se defendería aunque eso supusiera realizar magia fuera de la escuela. La introdujo en su bolsillo y sacó el libro de pociones, si no podía dormir al menos habría algo útil, comenzaría a hacer los deberes de verano de pociones porque seguro que Snape estaría muy contento de tener una excusa para quitarle puntos a Griffindor y además castigarlo.

Con un suspiro abrió el libro y empezó a hojearlo para encontrar el capítulo que le hacía falta. Snape les había pedido un ensayo sobre la poción de la invisibilidad, algo realmente complicado aunque también muy interesante, desde luego pociones sería una de sus clases favoritas, si Snape no fuera el profesor.

Un súbito ruido en el pasillo hizo que Harry se sobresaltara, con cuidado dejó el libro en la cama y se acercó a la puerta para ver si su tío a su primo se habían levantado. En el pasillo no había nadie y podía escuchar los habituales ronquidos que aclaraban que todos los Dursley estaban dormidos... Había sido solo su imaginación, o la menos eso pensó porque cuando volvía hacía su cama una extraña luz plateada le envolvió a la vez que un círculo verde aparecía en el suelo y Harry pudo notar como empezó a dolerle la cicatriz con mucha fuerza.

- ¡No! ¡Esto es cosa de Voldemort!- Pensó asustado.- ¿qué es lo que me hará ahora?

No pudo pensar ni decir mucho más, porque en aquellos momentos su habitación en la calle Privet desapareció en una llamarada de luz verde y la siguiente cosa que notó fue un gran dolor como si se hubiera golpeado tras caer desde una gran altura, y mucha luz. Pocos segundos después todo a su alrededor se volvió negro, mientras se sumergía en la inconsciencia todavía fue capaz de ver un par de ojos muy azules.

****************************************************************************************************

Eran aproximadamente las cinco de la tarde, y hacía un día espléndido. En un bonito jardín estaba una niña de aproximadamente diez años que estaba regando el jardín como su madre le había pedido, cuando aprovechó de repente una gran luz verde en el cielo.

Cuando la niña miró hacía arriba vio como desde el cielo caía un muchacho de aproximadamente quince años, a bastante velocidad y todo hacía ver que se iba a golpear contra el suelo si todo seguía así. Y siguió. El muchacho se golpeó contra el suelo con mucha fuerza, y ella corrió a ayudarle rápidamente, cuando llegó a su lado sus ojos se cerraron.

- Eh, tú... despierta. ¿Te encuentras bien? Contéstame...- Dijo preocupada mientras lo zarandeaba

Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del chico y comprobó que su corazón todavía latía. Se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo y corrió hacía su casa.

- ¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ! ¡VENID RÁPIDO!- Gritó en cuanto entró por la puerta.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Bella?- Le preguntó una mujer de pelo rojizo y ojos verdísimos.

- ¡El chico, necesita ayuda! ¡No se despierta! ¡Se ha hecho daño!- Decía la pobre casi incoherentemente.

- Cálmate, Bella.- Dijo un hombre de pelo azabache y revuelto con ojos azules y gafas.

- Ha aparecido un chico desde el cielo, y se ha golpeado contra el suelo. ¡Está inconsciente en el jardín!

- ¿Un chico?- Se sorprendió la mujer.

- Sí, mamá. Debe tener unos catorce o quince años, ¡y es casi idéntico a papá!

- ¿Cómo que es casi idéntico a mí? ¿Qué quieres decir?- Le dijo el hombre súbitamente asustado.

- Pues eso.- Dijo la niña.- Tiene tu mismo pelo y tu misma cara, lleva gafas pero tiene los ojos verdes y tiene una cicatriz en la frente en forma de relámpago.

- ¡Llévanos con él!- Dijo su madre súbitamente pálida.

Bella salió de la casa con sus padres siguiéndole los talones, y se dirigió a donde había dejado al muchacho. Quedó bastante desconcertada cuando sus padres, al ver al chico reaccionaron de forma extraña, mientras su madre parecía haber visto a un muerto y comenzó a sollozar, su padre adoptó una expresión fiera a la vez que sacó su varita y apuntó al desconocido de forma amenazadora.

- ¡Papá! ¿¡Que haces!?- Exclamó Bella mientras se colocaba delante del chico, ya que pudo leer en los ojos de su padre algo que la asustó.

- Apártate Bella. Es un mortífago.- Dijo el hombre con voz fría.

- ¡Eso no lo sabes! ¡Papá está malherido!

- Es que no lo entiendes Bella. ¡Se está haciendo pasar por tu hermano Harry! ¡¡Debe ser un mortífago!!- Exclamó.

- James... es solo un niño.- Dijo la mujer.- Tal vez ni siquiera sabe lo que está haciendo.

- Pero...

- Lo atenderemos y cuando despierte lo interrogaremos con verisaterum. Y para asegurarnos que no haga nada malo pondremos un hechizo de protección sobre nosotros.- Dijo la mujer.

- Esta bien...

La mujer conjuró una camilla y depositó al muchacho en ella y lo llevó hasta la casa una vez allí, lo colocó en una cama mientras comenzaba a revisar sus heridas. Tenía una herida bastante grande en la cabeza, y parecía que se había dislocado un hombro a la vez que se había roto un brazo. Lo curó lo mejor que supo, si bien se preocupó al ver la herida de su cabeza. ¿Y si el muchacho conseguía amnesia por culpa de ella? Además, te llamó la atención la cicatriz de su frente, en forma de relámpago y cuando revisó su brazo descubrió otra en el brazo. Cuando terminó, salió de la habitación cerrándola con magia para que no pudiera salir si despertaba.

Cuando bajó a la sala, se encontró con su esposo muy nervioso que iba de un lado para otro, mientras su hija lo miraba sin comprender el motivo de tal nerviosismo.

- ¡Oh! Mamá, ¿cómo está?- preguntó Bella en cuanto la vio.

- Bien... tiene una huida bastante grande en la cabeza, un hombro dislocado y un brazo rota.- Dijo ella.- El hombro se lo he curado, si bien el brazo no he podido... le he hecho un hechizo para que sane más rápido.

- ¿Y la herida de su cabeza?- Preguntó su marido.

- No me he atrevido a curársela con magia.- Dijo muy seria.- Pero he visto dos cicatrices, una la de su frente y otra en su brazo izquierdo. Ambas han sido hechas con magia tenebrosa.

- ¿Lo ves? ¡Es un mortífago!- Exclamó su esposo.

- ¡Eso aún no lo sabemos!- Le respondió su mujer.

- Lily... él no es nuestro Harry. A Harry lo mataron...- Le dijo él.

- Lo sé tan bien como tú... es sencillamente que tengo la sensación que él no es oscuro... es más, casi juraría que ha sufrido por ellos.- Dijo en un murmullo.

- Pues yo creo que él es bueno.- Dijo Bella en voz alta.

Pasaron dos días antes que el muchacho diera cualquier signo de despertarse, tiempo durante el cual Bella o su madre lo vigilaron por si acaso despertaba. Cuando sucedió, se encontraba la niña con él, y corrió a llamar a sus padres.

- ¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ! ¡SE ESTÁ DESPERTANDO!- Gritó en el pasillo.

Al cabo de unos segundos, ambos padres se encontraban en la habitación donde se encontraba el muchacho y vieron como parecía comenzar a despertar, poco a poco abrió los ojos y con cierta dificultad se incorporó y miró a su alrededor en confundido silencio. Entonces fue cuando los dos adultos el la niña se quedaron sorprendidos porque cuando el chico vio al matrimonio se puso lívido.

- Muchacho... ¿estás bien?- Preguntó Lily.

Su reacción por demás los dejó helados. Los ojos del muchacho se dilataron de terror y vieron como buscaba algo entre sus ropas infructuosamente mientras se ponía de pie, cuando al fin lo encontró vieron que se trataba de su varita y los apuntó con ella al tiempo que se acercaba al máximo a la pared, mientras decía algo, o intentaba decir algo porque de su boca no salió ni una sola palabra, lo que lo asustó más, al mismo tiempo que intentó llevarse la mano libre al cuello, peor tuvo que abandonar cuando este gesto le provocó un dolor terrible.

- Bien, James... tengo la sensación que no nos quiere hacer daño alguno.- Dijo Lily.- Es más, está él más asustado de nosotros que nosotros de él.

Lily intentó acercarse a él, pero este gesto solo ocasionó que el chico se apegara más a la pared, y entonces comprendieron que era de James y de Lily de quien tenía miedo.

- No te preocupes, no te va a ocurrir nada malo.- Dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

El muchacho la observó con atención, Bella era una niña muy bonita era una reproducción exacta de su madre salvo por los ojos que eran tan azules como los de su padre. Cuando el chico fijó sus orbes esmeraldas en los azules de Bella se tranquilizó y se relajó, a la vez que bajó la varita.

- Mi nombre es Bella Potter, y estos son mis padres Lily y James Potter. (Bella se lee como si fuera una l)

El muchacho los miró con estupefacción y entonces... se desmayó.


	2. Explicaciones o intentos

2.- EXPLICACIONES O INTENTOS

El muchacho los miró con estupefacción y entonces... se desmayó. Cuando la niña vio que caía, corrió a evitarlo, ya que no creía muy conveniente que se golpeara otra vez la cabeza y vio por el rabillo del ojo que sus padres hacían otra tanto.

- Déjame, Bella.- Le dijo su padre mientras lo cogía y lo volvía a dejar en la cama y su esposa lo tapaba con una sábana.

- ¿Por qué, papá? ¿Por qué se ha desmayado?- preguntó Bella.

- No lo sé, Bella.- Le respondió su padre.- Será mejor que esperemos a que se despierte y que él mismo nos diga que es lo que le ha pasado.

- Ya no crees que sea un mortífago, ¿verdad?- Preguntó su mujer.

- No, creo que si fuera un mortífago habría intentado convencernos de que es Harry, no habría parecido tan asustado al vernos.

- Casi parecía que hubiera visto un fantasma.- Dijo la niña pensativa.- Y a todo esto mamá... ¿cómo es que no podía hablar?

- Supongo que ha sido por culpa del golpe en la cabeza.- Dijo su madre.

- ¿Quieres decir que no podrá volver a hablar nunca?- Se asustó la niña.

- Yo no he dicho eso. He dicho que tal vez no pude hablar a causa de la caída, pero eso no quiere decir que no vaya a poder volver a hablar nunca.- Le dijo su madre.- Será mejor que le dejemos descansar, cuando se despierte lo sabremos.

Lily hizo un movimiento de varita y empujó a su marido y su hija de la habitación y la cerró con magia. Después de aquello, se dirigió a hacer sus cosas mientras su marido y su hija miraban la puerta con fastidio. No mucho rato después, unas dos horas, el muchacho se volvió a despertar, para deleite de padre e hija.

Cuando los tres volvieron a entrar, vieron que el chico volvía a poner cara de espanto, con una expresión que quería decir claramente "esto tiene que ser una pesadilla".

- Hola.- Sonrió Bella.

El chico miró a los tres, e intentó decir algo pero como no pudo se conformó con asentir con la cabeza. Lily sonrió y le colocó un pergamino, una pluma y un frasco de tinta.

- Ahora nos podrás decir todo lo que quieras.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

El muchacho parpadeó sorprendido y sonrió, luego se inclinó sobre le pergamino y escribió con letra aseada. _"Gracias"_ (cuando use la cursiva será que Harry está escribiendo en el pergamino)

__

- De nada.

__

- ¿De verdad que sois James y Lily Potter?- Escribió.

- Sí, ¿Por qué?- Preguntó James.

A su sorpresa, el chico parecía a punto de llorar, y durante un rato permaneció con los ojos cerrados como si deseara que cuando los abriera aquello que lo perturbaba hubiera desaparecido. Cuando los abrió, escribió en el pergamino con ojos llorosos.

__

- Porque James y Lily Potter están muertos.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Pero quien te ha dicho eso?- Preguntó Lily asombrada, desde luego esa no era la respuesta que se esperaban.

__

- Todo el mundo. Mis tíos, mis profesores, mi director... todos.

- Pues como ves estamos muy vivos.- Dijo James.- Bien, tú sabes quienes somos nosotros, pero nosotros no sabemos quien eres tú.

__

- ¿No?- Escribió con asombro y como los otros negaron añadió.- _Me llamo Harry Potter._

- ¿¡Qué!?- Exclamó James con enfado.- ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Harry está muerto!

-_ ¿Yo? ¿Muerto? Ya me gustaría, pero estoy bien vivo._

James estaba a punto de saltar encima de Harry pero Lily lo paró. Estaba claro que su marido volvía a pensar que ese muchacho era un mortífago, pero ella lo dudaba seriamente. Había algo en sus ojos que le hacía confiar en él.

- ¿Te das cuenta lo difícil que es para nosotros creerlo?- Preguntó ella y él asintió.- ¿Te importa que utilicemos el verisaterum?

__

- No, pero ¿funcionará sin que yo pueda hablar?

- Supongo que sí.- Dijo ella.- James, ¿lo traes?

Su marido salió de la habitación y volvió unos minutos después con un frasco con el líquido transparente. Se acercó hasta Harry y se lo dio, el muchacho lo tomó y se lo bebió de un trago.

- Bien, comencemos...- Dijo James con frialdad.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

__

- Harry Potter.- Escribió Harry con su letra aseada aunque un poco vaga como si no fuera consciente de lo que escribía.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes?- Preguntó Lily mientras notaba que algo le oprimía el pecho.

__

- Catorce, cumpliré quince el próximo 31 de julio.

- ¿Dónde vives?

__

- En la calle Privet Drive, número cuatro, Little Whinging, Surrey.

- Esa es la dirección de mi hermana.- Dijo Lily.

- ¿Con quien vives?- preguntó James.

__

- Con mis tíos: Petunia y Vernon Dursley y mi primo Dudley.

- ¿Desde cuando?

__

- Desde que quedé huérfano cuando tenía un año.

- ¿Cómo quedaste huérfano?- Preguntó Lily.

__

- La noche de Halloween de 1981, Voldemort vino a nuestra casa. Se suponía que estábamos bajo la protección del encanto fidelus utilizando como guardasecreto a Peter Pettigreew pero nadie sabía que Peter era un espía de Voldemort y cuando solo hacía una semana que el encanto había sido hecho Colagusano nos traicionó. Voldemort mató primero a mi padre, que se quedó abajo en la sala mientras intentaba protegernos a mi madre y a mí, luego subió hasta donde estábamos y quiso matarme pero mi madre se negó a dejar de servirme de escudo por lo que Voldemort la mató.

- ¿Cómo sobreviviste?- Preguntó James con un hilo de voz.

__

- Voldemort trato de matarme después de matar a mi madre, pero cuando la maldición me tocó, rebotó dejándome solo una cicatriz en la frente. La maldición volvió a él, destruyendo su cuerpo y su poder convirtiéndolo en una sombra. El amor que mi madre sentía al sacrificarse por mí, me dio una protección contra Voldemort.

James miró a su mujer y salió de la habitación volviendo con el antídoto de la poción y se la dio a Harry. Luego se sentó en una silla y lo miró con una expresión indescriptible, era una mezcla de confusión, emoción, alegría y al mismo tiempo tristeza.

Bella, había observado todo lo que había pasado y había leído todo lo que Harry había escrito en el pergamino. Se sentía muy alegre, él era su hermano mayor, el hermano que había muerto a manos de Voldemort cuando era tan pequeño, pero la duda la embargaba, si Harry había sobrevivido, ¿por qué había sido criado por sus tíos? ¿Por qué sus padres habían creído que su hermano había estado muerto por casi catorce años?

- Creo... que ya sé que es lo que ha pasado, pero necesito que me digas que es lo te pasó para llegar aquí.- Dijo James.

__

- La verdad es que no lo sé.- Escribió Harry.-_ Yo estaba en mi habitación, no podía dormir así que pensé en ponerme a hacer los deberes de pociones, había comenzado a hacer el ensayo sobre la poción de invisibilidad, cuando oí un ruido en el pasillo. Cogí mi varita y fui a investigar pero no había nada así que volví a mi ensayo. No llegué a la cama... me envolvió una luz plateada y apareció un círculo verde. Lo siguiente que sentí fue mucho dolor y vi unos ojos azules, los de Bella, supongo._

- Lo imaginaba...- dijo James.- Has hecho un cambio de dimensión. Hasta ahora era una teoría no demostrada pero...

- ¿Qué quieres decir, papá?- preguntó Bella.

- Hay una teoría, que dice que hay diferentes dimensiones, mundos paralelos en los que hay los mismos sucesos pero varían en el resultado.- Dijo Lily.- Lo que tú padre quiere decir es que Harry proviene de uno de esos mundos paralelos, uno en el cual Harry sobrevivió aquel día per tu padre y yo murimos... Supongo que el mundo que tú conoces es muy diferente a este... ¿Podrías explicárnoslo?

__

- Tardaría siglos.- Dijo Harry.- _Si pudiera hablar..._

- Conozco un hechizo que podría ayudar.- Dijo Lily.- Consiste en que veríamos imágenes sobre los pensamientos o memorias de alguien. Muestra aquello que aquel que realiza el hechizo quiere saber. ¿Te parece bien que lo use Harry?

Todos esperaron expectantes a la contestación del muchacho. Todos querían saber como había sido su vida en aquel mundo paralelo y que era lo que había sucedido, después de todo, era su Harry, no importaba de que dimensión fuera, siempre sería su Harry. Este, permaneció unos momentos pensándolo, antes de asentir con la cabeza.

- Muy bien...- Dijo Lily con su varita.- Imagiun memoriam.


	3. Imagium memoriam

3.- IMAGIUM MEMORIAM

- Muy bien...- Dijo Lily con su varita.- Imagium memoriam.

De la varita de la mujer surgió un rayo de color rojizo que se dirigió hacía Harry y que él dejó que le impactara de lleno y unos momentos después comenzaron a formarse una serie de imágenes, que a sorpresa de todos, incluido el mismo Harry eran de la misma casa en la que estaban en esos momentos.

**__**

"Se veía una habitación claramente infantil en la que se apreciaba una gran cuna en el medio del cuarto y a dos adultos inclinados en la cuna donde había un bebé. Rápidamente pudieron identificarlos como una versión más joven de James y Lily.

- Vamos Harry, di: 'Cornamenta' 'Cor-na-men-ta'- Decía James.

- ¡Oh, James! ¡Eres imposible! ¿Cómo quieres que diga eso? ¡Solo tiene quince meses!- Le reñía Lily.

- Por intentar que no quede.- Sonreía él.

- Me gustaría saber cuando crecerás.- Dijo ella mientras cogía a Harry.- Vamos Harry, es hora de cenar.

Los tres bajaron hasta la planta inferior y Lily puso a Harry en una silla alta, y comenzó a alimentar al bebé, mientras James iba a la habitación de al lado, al cabo de unos momentos se escuchó el grito angustiado del joven hombre.

- ¡Lily! ¡Es él! ¡Coge a Harry y huye! ¡Yo lo entretendré!

- Pero el encanto... ¿¡Cómo ha podido romper el encanto!?- Preguntó ella asustada.

- ¡Da lo mismo eso! ¡Coge a Harry y huye!

Lily sacó a Harry de la silla mientras escuchaba como su esposo trataba de darles tiempo. Corrió al piso de arriba para coger el traslator que había en la habitación de su hijo. Todavía no había entrado en la habitación cuando escuchó un ruido sordo y una risa fría.

- ¡James!- Gritó Lily con lágrimas.

Lo más rápido que pudo entró en la habitación de su hijo y cerró la puerta con magia. Sabía que aquello no lo detendría pero tal vez le daría tiempo para huir. Pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando la puerta se abrió violentamente y allí estaba Voldemort. Rápida como un rayo Lily dejó al bebé en la cuna y se colocó delante de esta.

- Sal del medio.- Dijo Voldemort mientras intentaba apuntar a Harry con la varita.

- ¡Harry no! ¡Por favor, Harry no!- Dijo Lily.

- Sal del medio, niña tonta. Sal del medio ahora...

- No, Harry no. Por favor, mátame a mí, pero no a él. ¡Por favor, Harry no! ¡Ten piedad! ¡Ten piedad!

Voldemort susurró algo y un rayo de luz verde surgió de la varita y se dirigió de forma veloz hacía Lily, que gritó al mismo tiempo que él reía de forma perversa. Cuando la mujer cayó al suelo, Voldemort apuntó con la varita al bebé.

- Avada Kedavra.- murmuró.

Otro rayo de luz verde surgió de la varita y se dirigió de forma inexpugnable al bebé, impactándole en la frente. En el mismo momento que le tocó, el niño gritó de dolor y comenzó a llorar, pero la maldición no lo mató, rebotó y volvió hacía Voldemort que en cuanto le tocó, gritó al mismo tiempo que había una pequeña explosión."

Las imágenes de Hagrid recogiendo a Harry y llevándolo con Dumbledore siguieron a aquella escena, pero nadie las miró. Harry miraba sus manos en silencio, al mismo tiempo que lágrimas silenciosas bajaban por sus mejillas, mientras el resto de personas en la habitación lo miraban a él. Una mirada rápida, les hizo ver que a pesar de ser una memoria del muchacho, él no podía recordarlo... ¿Y como iba a poder, si cuando todo aquello ocurrió ni tan siquiera tenía año y medio?

- Harry... si quieres lo dejamos.- Dijo Lily.

__

- No.- Escribió Harry.-_ No hace falta. Más o menos ya sabía lo que había pasado._

Todos fueron viendo diferentes escenas de Harry y su vida con los Dursley, imágenes que pusieron realmente enfadados a ambos adultos, mientras veían diferentes escenas de abuso (psicológico) y la explotación a la que lo sometieron los Dursley. A Harry le hizo mucha gracia cuando Lily estuvo a punto de aparecerse en casa de su hermana y transformar a su sobrino en un cerdito, a pesar de no tratarse de las mismas personas que Harry conocía.

Se rieron con fuerza cuando vieron la memoria del zoo. Les pareció muy gracioso ver como Harry hacía desaparecer el vidrio de la boa constrictor, y como esta aterrorizaba a Dudley y provocaba un ataque nervioso en su "querida" hermana mayor Petunia, aunque también se indignaron cuando luego lo castigaron.

Les llenó de un gran orgullo cuando Harry recibió su carta de Hogwarts pero al mismo tiempo les enfureció como reaccionaron los Dursley, cuando destruían las cartas, pero también se alegraron cuando vieron que las cartas seguían llegando no importa lo que Vernon Dursley intentara. Gritaron de alegría cuando vieron a Hagrid que le entregaba la carta a Harry y como le ponía una colita de cerdo a Dudley, se entristecieron con Harry cuando Hagrid le explicó que era lo que había sucedido realmente y se entusiasmaron junto a Harry cuando fue por primera vez al Callejón Diagon.

**__**

"Hagrid y Harry caminaban por el Callejón, el niño llevaba una gran jaula con una lechuza blanca medio dormida y agradecía tartamudeando.

- Ni lo menciones. No creo que los Dursley te hagan muchos regalos. Ahora nos queda solamente Ollivanders, el único donde venden varitas, y tendrás la mejor.

Ambos se dirigieron hacía la tienda, que era pequeña y de mal aspecto, entraron y esperaron hasta que una voz amable les saludó a ambos que se sobresaltaron.

- Ah, sí.- Dijo el hombre que les había saludado.- Si, sí... pensaba que iba a verte pronto. Harry Potter. Tienes los ojos de tu madre. Parece que fue ayer el día en que ella vino aquí, a comprar su primera varita. Veintiséis centímetros de largo, elástica de sauce. Una preciosa varita para encantamientos.

Tu padre, por otra parte, prefirió una varita de caoba. Veintiocho centímetros y medio. Flexible. Un poquito más poderosa y excelente para transformaciones. Bueno he dicho que tu padre lo prefirió, pero en realidad es la varita la que elige al mago.- El señor Ollivander estaba tan cerca de Harry que casi estaban nariz contra nariz.- Y aquí es donde...- Dijo tocando la cicatriz.- Lamento decir que yo vendí la varita que hizo eso. Treinta y cuatro centímetros y cuarto. Una varita poderosa, muy poderosa, y en las manos equivocadas... Bueno, si hubiera sabido lo que esa varita iba a hacer en el mundo...

Después de aquello y tras unas palabras con Hagrid, comenzó a darle varitas a Harry, pero se fueron rechazando tan buen punto se las fueron poniendo en las manos, de forma que cada vez habían más y más varitas y el señor Ollivander cada vez parecía más contento y entusiasmado.

- Que cliente más difícil, ¿no? No te preocupes, encontraremos a tu pareja perfecta por aquí, en algún lado. Me pregunto... sí, por qué no, una combinación poco usual, acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible.

Harry tocó la varita y la agitó y una corriente de chispas rojas y doradas estallaron en la punta como fuegos artificiales, arrojando manchas de luz por las paredes. Hagrid lo vitoreó y aplaudió.

- ¡Oh... bravo! Oh, sí, oh, muy bien. Bien, bien, bien... que curioso... Realmente curioso...

- Perdón...- Dijo Harry.- Pero ¿qué es tan curioso?

- Recuerdo cada varita que he vendido, Harry Potter. Cada una de las varitas. Y resulta que la cola de fénix de donde salió la pluma que está en tu varita dio otra pluma, solo una más. Y realmente es muy curioso que estuvieras destinado a esa varita cuando fue su hermana la que te hizo esa cicatriz.

Sí, veintiocho centímetros. Ajá. Realmente curioso como suceden estas cosas. La varita escoge al mago, recuérdalo... Creo que debemos esperar grandes cosas de ti, Harry Potter... Después de todo, El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado hizo grandes cosas... Terribles, sí, pero grandiosas."

Lily y James miraron a Harry con asombro puro, mientras el muchacho se ruborizaba con fuerza. Al final fue Lily quien hizo la pregunta.

- Voldemort y tú... ¿tenéis varitas hermanas?- A lo que Harry asintió.

Después de aquello las imágenes eran más claras y también más selectivas. El momento en que conoció a Ron, su selección (todos los Potter se sintieron muy orgullosos cuando fue seleccionado en Griffindor, aunque se asustaron cuando vieron que casi le pusieron en Slytherin) su primera lección de vuelo y cuando le hicieron buscador.

- ¿En tu primer año?- Preguntó James orgulloso.- ¿Entraste en el equipo en tu primer año?

__

- Sí, fui el buscador más joven del siglo.- Escribió el muchacho.

- No puedo creer que fuera Mc Gonagall quien te propusiera para el equipo. ¡Si era muy estricta con las normas!- Dijo Lily.

Todos miraron asombrados el primer encuentro con Fluffy y mostraron su indignación y enfado con Snape, al igual que se mostraban muy interesados en todo el asunto de la Piedra. Vieron con admiración como se enfrentaban a los diferentes acertijos para saber que era lo que se estaba escondiendo en el castillo y se entristecieron y emocionaron cuando vieron los encuentros de Harry con el espejo de Oesed, el mayor deseo de Harry era estar con su familia.

Cuando vieron como se enfrentaban a las diferentes pruebas para llegar hasta la Piedra todos aguantaban la respiración en absoluto silencio, solo roto por James para manifestar su admiración en lo buen jugador de ajedrez que era Ron, se asombraron con Harry al descubrir a Quirrell y mostraron su confusión cuando el muchacho consiguió la piedra. Bella lanzó un gran grito cuando Quirrell se quitó el turbante y apareció Voldemort, aguantando la respiración durante el enfrentamiento de Harry y Quirrell.

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio mientras veían como se iba desarrollando el segundo curso de Harry, y como se enfrentó al heredero de Slytherin y no dijeron nada hasta que James vio en los recuerdos de Harry que era lo que sucedía con Sirius, pero se mantuvo callado hasta que vio que era lo que pretendía Snape.

- ¡Pero que se cree ese idiota!- Exclamó indignado.- ¿¡Que le cuesta esperar hasta que termine de explicarse!?

- Mira... los chicos le han atacado.- Dijo Lily cuando los tres muchachos lanzaron el hechizo de desarme a la vez.

- ¡Bien hecho!

Y los tres miraron como aparecía Peter y como Harry le salvó la vida por preocupación exclusiva de Remus y Sirius, al igual que mostraron su indignación cuando Peter escapó y su orgullo cuando entre Harry y Hermione salvaron a Sirius.

Pero sin duda, lo que más orgulloso los puso fue toda la participación de Harry en el Torneo de los tres magos, el cómo se enfrentó al Colacuerno, al lago o al laberinto y como en todo momento ayudó a los demás. Pero también vieron como Cedric murió como Voldemort resurgió y el duelo.

Cuando las imágenes terminaron, Bella corrió a abrazar al muchacho que lloraba de forma silenciosa ante los últimos recuerdos sobre su cuarto año. No podía dejar de pensar que si se hubiera mantenido callado, ahora Cedric seguiría vivo.

- Harry... tú no puedes culparte.- Dijo Lily con dulzura.- Tú no le mataste, quisiste hacer un bien, no podías saber que la copa sería un traslator.

- Será mejor que descanses.- Le dijo James con amabilidad.- Vamos, Bella, déjale dormir un rato.


	4. Necesitamos ayuda

4.- NECESITAMOS AYUDA

Harry dormía en "su" habitación, aunque no se podía decir que durmiera plácidamente ya que en aquellos momentos estaba teniendo una pesadilla en la que volvía a revivir la noche de la tercera prueba del Torneo, pero en el momento en el que las sombras salían de la varita de Voldemort, en vez de ayudarle como habían hecho en realidad, comenzaron a rodear a Harry mientras le susurraban que era culpa suya que estuvieran muertos.

- Tú me dijiste que cogiéramos juntos la copa. Tú me mataste.- Le decía Cedric.

- Si tú no hubieras dejado escapar a Colagusano, ahora estaríamos vivos.- Decían el viejo y Bertha Jockins.

- Si nunca hubieras nacido estaríamos vivos.- Le susurraban sus padres.

Harry intentaba defenderse pero no podía hablar y por tanto no podía callar las voces que le acusaban. Intentaba gritar, pedirles perdón, decirles que lo sentía, pero no le salía ningún sonido. Despertó con un sobresalto cuando alguien le zarandeaba y le hablaba preocupado.

- ¡Harry! ¡Harry, despierta! ¡Solo es una pesadilla!- Era Bella que lo llamaba preocupada.

El muchacho se incorporó y miró a la niña sorprendido y confuso. ¿Cómo había sabido que estaba teniendo una pesadilla? Por lo visto entendió s pregunta porque sonrió y respondió.

- Me desperté hace poco sobresaltada, tuve la sensación de que te pasaba algo, así que he venido a ver como estabas y te encontré teniendo una pesadilla, así que te desperté. ¿Qué era lo que soñabas?

Harry la miró a los ojos con un dolor tan grande que la niña se sintió muy triste. No necesitaba que Harry le hablara, se dio cuenta que le entendía con solo mirarlo a los ojos y lo que leyó le hizo abrazarlo con fuerza.

- Oh, Harry... no es tu culpa.- Le dijo.- Estoy segura que ellos, estén donde estén, opinan exactamente igual que yo.

Él sonrió y la miró con curiosidad, parecía que ella le entendía perfectamente sin necesidad de palabras, y ya que él sentía curiosidad por ella pensaba poner a prueba esa comprensión.

- ¿Quieres saber de mí?- Preguntó ella con sorpresa mientras él asentía satisfecho.- Pero... ¿qué quieres saber de mí?- Harry puso una mirada que quiso decir claramente "todo".- Oh... está bien... a ver ¿por donde empiezo? Supongo que por lo que pasó después de aquella noche. Fue muy duro para papá y mamá cuando a la mañana siguiente descubrieron que Voldemort te había matado, les costó mucho superarlo a ambos. Después de aquello Voldemort no volvió a hacer ningún intento de matar a papá y a mamá y todo a seguido igual desde entonces. El diecisiete de septiembre de mil novecientos ochenta y cuatro nací yo, algo que les ayudó mucho a superar tu muerte. Así pues, tengo diez años aunque cumpliré once en septiembre, soy tu anverso porque al igual que tú eres idéntico a papá excepto que tienes los ojos de mamá, yo soy igual que ella excepto que tengo los ojos de papá. Estoy esperando recibir mi carta de Hogwarts...

Harry sonrió, mientras Bella le explicaba todo lo que le había pasado durante su vida, sus gustos o el de sus padres, de esa forma ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta cuando se hizo de día y su madre les pilló a los dos despiertes cuando vino a comprobar como se encontraba Harry.

- ¡Bella Marie Potter! ¿Puedo saber por qué estás aquí molestando a tu hermano en impidiéndole descansar en vez de estar durmiendo en tu habitación?

- Ma... mamá... yo es que... verás... resulta... tengo una buena explicación.- Le respondió.

- Bien, comienza.

- Verás... es que me desperté y tuve la sensación de que a Harry le pasaba algo así que vine aquí, y vi que estaba teniendo una pesadilla y por eso le desperté y luego él quería que le explicara cosas de mí... y bueno... hablando y hablando...

- ¿Es cierto eso, Harry?

Harry se había quedado tan sorprendido porque su madre le había dicho a Bella "tu hermano" que le costó reaccionar cuando se le dirigió, pero asintió con rapidez mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

- Bien, entonces no me enfadaré por esta vez... pero la próxima vez que os pille a los dos, os vais a enterar los dos, ¿entendido?- Ambos asintieron.- Bien... ¿tenéis hambre?- Ambos volvieron a asentir y ella sonrió.- Bien... Bella, tu desayuno te está esperando abajo y a ti, Harry, enseguida te lo subo.

Después de aquello ambas salieron de la habitación dejando a Harry más feliz de lo que podía recordar nunca. Unos minutos después volvió su madre con una bandeja con el desayuno, que colocó en su regazo.

- Espero que te guste... no estaba muy segura de que te gustaría...

Harry sonrió y comenzó a comer con apetito, después de todo, hacía cuatro días que no comía nada y los Dursley tampoco es que le dieran mucha comida. Todo estaba delicioso y Lily observó con una gran alegría como comía. Cuando terminó, Lily apartó la bandeja a un lado.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras, Harry? ¿Te duele algo?- Le preguntó la mujer lo que él negó con fuerza con la cabeza.- Bueno, déjame echar un vistazo.

Lily cogió y le miró el hombro dislocado y asintió con satisfacción viendo que le hombro ya había sanado, luego miró el brazo y si bien vio que estaba mucho mejor todavía estaba herido así que le puso una venda y fijó el brazo en carrestrilla y por último, deshizo el vendaje de la cabeza y miró la herida. Estaba sanando bien, y decidió no volvérsela a poner y colocar solo una pequeña gasa con esparadrapo en la herida.

- Prueba a levantarte.

Harry obedeció enseguida y cuando Lily pareció satisfecha le hizo volver a la cama asegurándole que pronto podría levantarse y dejar la cama, y que si todo iba bien, muy pronto podría estar encima de una escoba.

****************************************************************************************************

Dumbledore miró preocupado el informe. Había esperado durante unos días a la espera de tener alguna noticia, o bien localizar a su alumno, pero todavía no había logrado nada. Harry había desaparecido el diecinueve de julio y cuatro días después todavía no sabían nada. Un golpe en su puerta le hizo apartar la vista del informe.

- Adelante.

Cuando la puerta se abrió dio paso a su profesor de pociones, Severus Snape, que parecía totalmente agotado.

- Hola Severus... ¿qué tal todo?

- Medio bien, profesor Dumbledore.- Le respondió el hombre.- He conseguido que crea que sigo estando de su lado, pro ahora mismo solo confía en Colagusano aunque no lo suficiente.

- ¿Qué sabes de Harry?

- ¿Qué le ocurre a Potter?- Se asustó Snape.

- ¿No lo sabes?- Le preguntó el anciano director y como el hombre negó con la cabeza añadió.- Harry desapareció de casa de sus tíos hace cuatro días y la magia que pude rastrear en su habitación era la de Voldemort.

- Pero si hubiera secuestrado a Potter y lo tuviera en su poder estoy seguro que lo habría dicho a sus mortífagos.- Se asustó Snape.- A no ser claro que los rumores...

- ¿Qué rumores, Severus?

- Hay un rumor en el círculo que decía que Voldemort estaba tratando de enviar a Potter a algún lugar alejado de usted, y poder destruirlo fácilmente... pero... no hay lugar en este mundo que el muchacho no pueda tener contacto con usted y ser protegido rápidamente.- Contestó Snape.

- Esto tendremos que estudiarlo... por ahora, tendré que informar a Sirius, a Remus, a los Weasley y a la señorita Granger. Tal vez puedan ayudar a encontrarle.

***************************************************************************************************

Harry había dormido gran parte de la mañana, mientras los demás en la casa estaban haciendo sus quehaceres. Lily Potter, estaba demostrando ser una ama de casa tan buena como lo era Molly Weasley, y Bella le ayudaba muchísimo y James era un auror poderoso en lucha permanente contra Lord Voldemort (algo realmente normal si tenemos en cuenta que Voldemort mató a sus padres y a su hijo). Aún así, Harry fue sorprendido cuando James entró aquella tarde con cara de derrota.

- No encuentro nada que nos pueda ayudar a devolverte a casa.- Dijo una vez que le miró a los ojos.- No es que no nos guste tenerte aquí, al contrario nos encanta y nos gustaría que fuera para siempre, pero... pro en tu mundo hay muchas personas que te quieren y que te echarían mucho de menos.

__

- Lo sé.- Escribió Harry.-_ A mí también me gustaría quedarme aquí, pero debo volver por aquellos que me quieren. Si no hubiera nada que me atara a allí, no dudaría lo más mínimo en quedarme para siempre._- Cuando Harry escribió la última frase, los ojos de James brillaron con una decisión aunque Harry no lo notó y continuó escribiendo.-_ Supongo que lo mejor es pedirle ayuda a Dumbledore._

- Harry... aquí no hay ningún Dumbledore.- Dijo James.- Murió hace ocho años a manos de Voldemort.

__

- ¿Qué? ¡Eso no es posible!- Se asustó Harry.-_ ¿Y Mc Gonagall?_

- También, hace cinco años.

__

- ¿Sirius? ¿El profesor Lupin?

- Ellos...- los ojos de James perdieron su brillo y se volvieron opacos.- Ellos también, Harry. Voldemort mató a Sirius hace casi catorce años... Cuando Sirius se enteró de lo que había hecho Peter, fue a buscarlo, pero no lo encontró solo... Voldemort estaba con él. Al menos fue de forma rápida... no sufrió. Remus en cambio...

__

- Que le pasó.- Escribió Harry de forma temblorosa.

- Fue uno de los últimos del grupo en morir... Voldemort lo apresó, lo torturó para que le dijera los plantes de Dumbledore... luego lo mató.

Harry lloraba cuando James terminó de explicárselo. Tres de las personas que más quería en su mundo estaban muertas... ¡Muertas! No podía creerlo... ¡No quería creerlo! Por un momento pensó en los que él conocía y supo que debía volver a casa... aunque fuera sin ninguna ayuda... ¡No podía permitir que algo les pasara a sus amigos!

__

Nota autora: Hola a todossssss!!! Que tal? Os gusta esta historia?? Eso espero... Me estoy esforzando mucho para hacerla.

Que triste no? Todos muertos... T_T sé que he sido muy cruel, pero tiene un porqué... así que por favor, perdonadme esto ¿Vale?

Bien, antes de todo quiero daros las gracias a todos los que estáis leyendo mi historia, y muy especialmente a todos los que me habéis dejado algún review, ^^ me encanta el apoyo que recibo. Y quiero darles las gracias muy especialmente a Kina y a Silver, que podemos decir que son mis betas no oficiales... y aprovechando... (sobretodo porque yo soy la beta de Silver :p) os quiero recomendar que leáis su historia... HARRY POTTER Y LA ORDEN DEL FENIX Está muy currada... y necesita de todos los ánimos que podáis darle...

Besos,

Khari


	5. Feliz cumpleaños

5. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS  
  
Durante los siguientes días, Harry mostró una capacidad de curación realmente asombrosa, el brazo terminó de sanar en apenas tres días y la herida de la cabeza estuvo curada en tan solo un día más. El muchacho se preguntó levemente si aquello era debido a la gran cantidad de veces que había terminado en la enfermería, o si bien aquello le vino de forma innata. La cuestión fue que tan solo una semana después de aquello el muchacho ya estaba de pie.  
  
Aunque la gran mayoría del tiempo, Harry se lo pasó en la gran biblioteca que había en el sótano... ¡Era enorme! Y se pasaba los ratos leyendo y estudiando libros y más libros, ya fueran de pociones, encantos o Artes Oscuras, porque no creía que Voldemort lo hubiera enviado a ese lugar a través de cualquier otra rama de la magia.  
  
- "Dios... Hermione tendría un ataque cardíaco ahora mismo, si me viera aquí"- Pensaba divertido mientras revisaba libros sobe encantos.- "Ella que normalmente nos tiene que arrastrar hasta la biblioteca" - ¡Ehh, hermanito! ¿Necesitas ayuda?- Le preguntó Bella a sus espaldas, haciéndole botar hasta casi llegar al techo. Luego le envió una mirada a Bella que casi le hizo morirse de risa.- Lo siento, Harry... no quería asustarte, así que mejor que no me amenaces. Además he bajado a ayudarte un poco... te pasas el día aquí metido como un ratón de biblioteca.  
  
Harry sonrió y le ofreció uno de los libros que estaba examinando. Ya se había acostumbrado a que Bella le tratara como si fuera su hermano mayor... bueno de hecho, todos en la casa se comportaban como si siempre hubiera estado en la familia y el muchacho pronto había aprendido que su madre cuando se enfadaba podía ser terrorífica, mucho peor que la señora Weasley.  
  
De hecho, lo había descubierto, cuando todavía no había "sido dado de alta". Estaba bastante agobiado de la cama y había intentado dar una vuelta por la casa... el resultado, Lily lo pilló, y recibió una bronca impresionante (las de tío Vernon comparadas no eran nada) y se había ganado un día más en cama.  
  
- Harry... ¿sabes a que día estamos hoy?- Preguntó Bella tranquilamente.  
  
La niña sonrió ante la expresión desconcertada del muchacho, pero esperó a ver como continuaba la cosa. Cuando vio que no hacía ninguna muestra de contestar añadió.  
  
- Harry, hoy es treinta de julio... ¡Mañana es tu cumpleaños!  
  
Los ojos del chico se abrieron por la sorpresa... con todo lo que había pasado realmente se había olvidado de que al día siguiente cumpliría quince años. Bella de mientras comenzó a reír con fuerza al ver la cara de Harry.  
  
- ¡Oh, Harry! ¿No me digas que no te acordabas que mañana es tu cumpleaños?- Preguntó entre risas.- ¡Yo nunca me olvidaría de eso!  
  
Harry sonrió ante este comentario, pero en su mente se preguntó como reaccionarían todos en su mundo cuanto vieran que las lechuzas volvían con las cartas y los regalos de cumpleaños, además, aquel iba a ser el primer cumpleaños que pasara fuera de la casa de los Dursley, no es que le molestara mucho, pero aquello quería decir ningunas noticias de sus amigos o de Sirius, pero al mismo tiempo... ¿cuántas veces podía pasar su cumpleaños con su familia?  
  
- Harry, ¿te ocurre algo?- Preguntó Bella preocupada a lo que el muchacho negó con la cabeza. ¿Te vas a tirar aquí todo el día?... Mejor no me respondas, ya sé la respuesta.  
  
La niña salió de la biblioteca, dejando a su hermano estudiando aquellos tochos y se dirigió a la cocina donde se encontró con su madre ocupada con la cena.  
  
- ¿Te ayudo, mamá?- Preguntó mientras miraba lo que su madre estaba cocinando. - Ves poniendo la mesa. ¿Sabes donde está tu hermano? - En la biblioteca, estudiando todos esos libracos...- le contestó.- Casi no hace otra cosa. - Cuando tu padre le dijo las muertes de Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore y Mc Gonagall, le afectó mucho. No quiere que ocurra lo mismo en su mundo, y yo le comprendo, si estuviera en su lugar también yo haría lo mismo y creo que tu padre también. - Supongo...- Dijo Bella no muy convencida.- ¿Sabes? Harry no se acordaba que mañana es su cumpleaños. - ¿No?- Preguntó Lily mientras pelaba unas patatas. - No... tendrías que haber visto su cara cuando se lo recordé. - No le habrás dicho nada más, ¿no? - No, no... que va, solo le he recordado que mañana es su cumpleaños, pero nada más.  
  
En aquellos momentos, un ruido brusco justo debajo de ellas les hizo dejar a un lado su conversación y corrieron hacía la biblioteca donde nada más llegar vieron a Harry sentado en el suelo rodeado de libros, pero lo que más les llamó la atención rea que se oía un gemido bajo al mismo tiempo que el muchacho se frotaba la cabeza.  
  
- Harry, ¿estás bien?- Preguntó Lily. El muchacho asintió con la cabeza. - Oye Harry... ¿Por qué no pruebas a hablar?- Dijo Bella mientras él parpadeaba confundido.- Venga... tú pruébalo. - Está bien...- Comenzó a decir, aunque pronto abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras se tocaba la garganta.- ¡Eh! ¡Puedo hablar!- Alborotó. - ¡Genial!- Exclamó Bella a la vez que lo abrazaba. - Tienes una voz muy bonita.- Afirmó Lily.- Igual que James.  
  
Harry se ruborizó con fuerza provocando la risa de su hermana y su madre, aunque pronto fueron los tres los que reían con fuerza y les costaba parar.  
  
- Harry... ¿qué es lo que ha ocurrido?- Preguntó la mujer una vez se tranquilizó lo suficiente como para poder hablar. - ¡Oh! No mucho... quería coger unos pocos libros sobre encantos que estaban un poco altos, pero se han caído sobre mí.- Rió. - ¿Te has hecho daño?- Preguntó Bella. - ¡Que va! Esto no es nada.- Sonrió.  
  
Al día siguiente Harry se despertó tarde tenía la costumbre de quedase despierto hasta tarde para ver si llegaban lechuzas de sus amigos por su cumpleaños, pero claro, contando con que no estaba en su mundo, no recibió ninguna.  
  
- Buenos días.- Dijo somnoliento cuando entró en la cocina. - ¡Buenos días, Harry!- Dijo Bella alegre.- ¡Felicidades! - Muchas gracias.- Sonrió Harry mientras la niña corrió a abrazarlo. - ¡Hoy no estudiarás! ¡Hoy vamos a disfrutar el día!- Le dijo muy seria. ¿Qué te parece si jugamos al quidditch? ¿Quieres? - ¡Claro que sí! Pero... no tengo escoba. - No te preocupes... puedes coger la de papá. ¿Verdad mamá? - Sí, no hay ningún problema... claro que no se puede comprara con tu Saeta de Fuego... pero creo que te parecerá bastante buena. - ¿Qué modelo es? - Una nimbus 2.000.- Dio su madre sonriente. - ¡Genial! ¡Una nimbus 2.000 fue mi primera escoba!- Exclamó contento.  
  
Diez minutos más tarde, ambos se encontraban sobre las escobas y jugaban con una pelota de basket (no debemos olvidar que Lily es hija de muggles) y ambos hacían los papeles de cazadores y guardianes, y así se los encontró más tarde James cuando llegó a la casa.  
  
- ¡Ehi! ¡Vosotros dos! ¡Bajad de ahí para cenar!- Dijo James.- Lleváis todo el día sobre una escoba excepto cuando fuisteis a comer. ¿No os cansáis? - No.- Dijeron ambos en armonía.  
  
Cuando ambos bajaron y entraron en la casa todo estaba muy oscuro, casi no se podía ver, aunque cuando Harry entró en el comedor, la luz se encendió y pudo escuchar un fuerte: "¡SORPRESA!" En la mesa había todo un banquete, mientras toda la habitación estaba decorada con adornos festivos, y allí justo delante de la mesa estaban Lily y James que se reían de la cara del muchacho.  
  
- ¡Vamos Harry! ¿A que esperas? ¡Siéntate de una vez!- Dijo Bella alegremente. - ¿Te gusta?- Preguntó Lily. - Sí, muchas gracias. Es la primera vez que tengo una fiesta de cumpleaños. - Pues esperemos que no sea la última.- Declaró James.- Vamos, siéntate y cenemos.  
  
Harry, pensó que aquel era sin duda el mejor cumpleaños que había pasado en la vida, y eso que en los últimos años, sus cumpleaños habían sido mucho más especiales gracias a sus amigos, pero ese sin duda les superaba y los superaría a todos.  
  
Tan buen punto terminaron de cenar, todo lo que había en la mesa desapareció y lo que apareció fue un bulto que estaba tapado por una tela roja, y todos (excepto Harry) sonrieron con complicidad.  
  
- Vamos Harry, es tu regalo, ábrelo.- Dijo Lily. - ¡No hacía falta!- Dijo Harry sorprendido. - ¡Claro que sí!- Afirmó Bella.- ¿Dónde se ha visto el no tener ningún regalo de cumpleaños? - Pero... - Venga Harry, ábrelo.- Dijo Lily amablemente.  
  
Harry comenzó a deshacer las ataduras que sujetaban la tela con nerviosismo y apartó la tela. Lo que surgió una vez la tela hubo desaparecido fue una jaula con un pájaro del tamaño de un cisne con plumas de un color rojizo y suaves y cálidas al tacto.  
  
- Un... ¡Un fénix!- Se asombró el chico. - Sí, es un fénix.- Sonrió Lily.- ¿Te gusta? - Yo... yo no sé que decir.- Tartamudeó Harry. - Tú solo di gracias.- Alborotó Bella.- ¿Qué nombre le pondrás? - Pu... pues no lo sé.- Dijo él.- El nombre de Hedwig lo busqué en el libro: "Una historia de la magia"... - ¿Quieres que te traiga un ejemplar?- Preguntó la niña. - No... déjame pensar un poco.- Dijo Harry con expresión pensativa.- A ver... ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Perseo! - ¿Perseo?- Preguntó Bella. - Era un héroe de la mitología griega... creo que derrotó a Medusa, una mujer que tenía el pelo lleno de serpientes, y que petrificaba con la mirada.- Dijo Lily (NA: Que conste que aunque he leído la leyenda de Perseo ahora no estoy muy segura si fue él o fue otro héroe griego quien derrotó a Medusa)- Curioso nombre para un fénix. - Si tenemos en cuenta en que circunstancias vi por primera vez un fénix, no lo es.- Rió Harry.  
  
Na.- Hola a todos... ^^ Primero de todo... FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!... jeje... ¿Y bien? Que tal la historia... os gusta ^^ Eso espero... Siento mucho el haber tenido que cargarme a todo el mundo (Buaaaaaaa!!! Mi Sirius!! Mi Remus!! Buaaaaaaaa!!!) pero es por una razón... ^^ que todos mueran tiene un motivo muy concreto... que se sabrá con el tiempo.  
  
Un beso!! 


	6. Indicios

6.- INDICIOS

- No puedo creer que todavía no se sepa nada. ¡Han pasado ya trece días, Dumbledore! ¡Trece!

- Sirius, intenta mantener la calma, así no solucionarás nada.

Sirius se paseaba nerviosamente por el despacho de Dumbledore mientras murmuraba para sí, también se encontraban allí el profesor Lupin, los Weasley (al completo) y los Granger (No preguntéis como lograron llegar hasta el castillo los padres de Hermione). Todos estaban muy preocupados por la desaparición de Harry, pero tan solo Sirius era quien lo manifestaba, si bien a la señora Weasley le faltaba muy poco.

- ¡Pero Dumbledore! ¿¡Cómo quieres que me tranquilice!? ¡Estamos hablando de Harry! ¡De mi ahijado!

- Lo sé, pero debemos esperar a que Severus regrese. Ha estado buscando información sobre que es lo que ha pasado dentro del círculo interno de Voldemort. Tal vez cuando regrese, puede decirnos donde está Harry.

- Ayer era su cumpleaños...- Comenzó Hermione.- no quiero ni imaginar como lo pasó.

- Todas las lechuzas que le hemos enviado desde que desapareció han regresado sin entregar las cartas o paquetes...- Dijo Ron.

En aquellos momentos la puerta del despacho se abrió y apareció un muy agotado profesor Snape, parecía que hubiera permanecido varios días sin dormir y además no hubiera dejado de ir de un lado a otro. Cuando se sentó y miró a Dumbledore, todos vieron que lo que tenía que decir no era agradable para ninguno.

- He averiguado que le ha pasado y donde está Potter.- Dijo Snape.- No ha sido fácil y no me extraña que no se le pueda encontrar.

- Habla Severus... ¿Qué es lo que sabes?- Dijo Dumbledore

- Voldemort lo ha enviado a otra dimensión.

Se hizo un silencio súbito cuando lo dijo mientras miraban al hombre casi como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

- ¿Cómo has dicho?- Preguntó Sirius.

- Lo que habéis oído. Potter está en un mundo paralelo a este, un mundo donde el murió aquella noche de Halloween y donde ninguna persona que pueda ayudarlo esté viva... Ni siquiera sé como demonios lo ha logrado.

Todos en el cuarto se quedaron silenciosos, no solo Snape estaba asegurando algo que era técnicamente imposible, sino que además estaba plenamente convencido. El primer pensamiento que pasó por sus mentes fue que se estaba quedando con ellos pero parecía que Dumbledore no pensaba igual.

- Explícate, Severus.

- Hace dos días, Voldemort vino pidiendo a sus mortífagos que se preparan porque íbamos a ir a acaba con Potter. De un principio no dio ninguna otra explicación y aunque quería saber a que se refería, tenía miedo que si preguntaba algo, él sospechara de mí. Por suerte, Lucius preguntó por mí y nos lo explicó.- Dijo Snape.- Nos dijo que había estado trabajando en una poción muy especial con la que enviaría al muchacho a una dimensión distinta a esta, una dimensión que él escogería y en la que no hubiera nadie que pudiera ayudarle y te nombró a ti, Dumbledore, a Mc Gonagall, a Black y a Lupin. Cuando Lucius mostró su duda sobre la poción él aseguró que ya la había probado y con éxito, que Potter ya hacía días que había sido enviado a otra dimensión utilizando él vínculo de sangre que existía entra ambos.

- ¿Y si hace dos días que lo sabes por qué no nos lo has dicho hasta ahora?- Preguntó Sirius de forma peligrosa.

- Porque antes de nada quería averiguar cual era la poción que había utilizado.- Le contestó de forma cortante.

- ¿Y la tienes?- Preguntó Dumbledore con calma.

- Sí, pero yo no puedo hacerla... mañana tengo que ir con Voldemort y si soy yo quien la hago lo notará.- Dijo serio.

- ¿Qué sugieres?

- Aunque me duela admitirlo,- dijo Snape dando una mirada asesina a Ron y Hermione como desafiándoles a que le hicieran repetir más tarde lo que iba a decir.- mi mejor alumno es Granger, estoy seguro que con las instrucciones ella podría realizarla perfectamente no por nada fue capaz de hacer la picón _"multijugos"_ correctamente en su segundo año.- Ante esto la chica se ruborizó y murmuró alguna cosa mientras Ron se miraba, también ruborizado, los dedos de los pies.- Oh, sí, lo sabía señorita Granger, pero la razón pro la que no dije nada fue porque me pareció suficiente castigo su pequeño accidente con la poción, supongo que después de aquello aprendió a comprobar primero de todo sus ingredientes.- Aquí Hermione se ruborizó todavía más.

- Bien, la señorita Granger hace la poción pero ¿no sospecharía Voldemort que tú nos la has pasado?- Preguntó Mc Gonagall que también estaba allí

- Siempre podemos hacer que descubrieron la poción por casualidad, una cuantas personas bien entrenadas junto con la señorita Granger y el señor Weasley y Voldemort no tendría que sospechar nada.- Dijo Dumbledore.- Después de todo, casi todas las pociones importantes se descubren por pura casualidad.

Snape le dio a Hermione un pergamino y después de eso se levantó y se marchó dejando a una confusa muchacha con la poción más complicada que hubiera visto nunca.

****************************************************************************************************

- Harry... ¿Qué te pasa? Desde ayer que pareces nervioso.- Le dijo Bella después de ver como se le rompía otra vez la punta de la pluma con la que el muchacho estaba tomando notas de un libro muy gordo sobre pociones.

- Tengo el mal presentimiento de que va a pasar algo malo... ¡y eso hace que me ponga nervioso! No me había sentido así desde que fui enviado aquí... No sé muy bien que es... pero no lo soporto.

- ¿Crees que te volverá a enviar a casa?

- No lo sé... tal vez e que me va a volver a enviar a mi dimensión o bien es que está preparando algún ataque contra mí... Aunque me inclino más por lo segundo, dudo que me enviara aquí si no era para hacerme daño.

Harry no se preocupó mucho, después de todo no le dolía la cicatriz, así que continuó con lo que estaba haciendo, un estudio sobre las pociones utilizadas en las Artes Oscuras, e intentó apartar de su mente aquel sentimiento de "ten cuidado" que había parecido el día anterior y que persistía en algún rincón de su mente, aunque con relativo éxito, mientras Bella cogía una novela muggle y se ponía a leer no muy lejos de allí.

- Chicos, hora de comer.- Escucharon un par de horas después.

- ¡Ahora vamos!- Exclamó Bella.- Vamos hermanito, que me muero de hambre.

- Está bien, está bien... vamos.- Dijo Harry divertido.- ¿Cómo puede comer tanto?

- Es que estoy en periodo de crecimiento.- Rió Bella.- Y tú también tendrías que comer más, estás muuuuuuuuuuy delgado y eres más bajo de lo que tendrías que ser. Los tíos no te han tratado nada bien.

- Siempre he sido así de delgado y de bajo, y con respecto al trato... ¿Qué es lo que esperas de unos muggles que odian todo lo que tiene que ver con la magia?

- Ya... pero....

- Venga, dejémoslo. Los Dursley son algo de lo que no me podré librar hasta que finalice Hogwarts... así que, por mucho que me queje de ellos mi situación no mejorará.

Ambos entraron en la cocina donde ya encontraron a James sentado en la mesa mientras Lily servía a Harry y a Bella y se quejaba de que su marido nunca la ayudaba con los quehaceres domésticos y que daría lo que fuera porque James fuera como Harry en ese aspecto (el muchacho le había ayudado en varias ocasiones con las tareas domésticas). Y les sonrió cuando ambos comenzaron a comer.

No llevaban mucho rato comiendo cuando Harry notó una punzada ardiente en la frente, más concretamente en su cicatriz. Enseguida supo que era lo que pasaba, había sentido ese dolor ya varias veces y sabía lo que quería decir perfectamente. Ahogó un gemido de dolor cuando descansó la cabeza en su mano, el cual alertó a todos que enseguida vieron el dolor del muchacho.

- Harry... ¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntó Bella asustada.

- Nada, estoy bien.- Contestó

- No estás bien.- Sentenció Lily.- A ti te duele algo, ¿qué es?

- Ya he dicho que no es nada.

- Harry... dínoslo.- Dijo James apartando la mano de su frente.

Cuando lo hizo, vieron la cicatriz amoratada y en cierta forma palpitante. No hicieron preguntas, lo sabían de cuando vieron los recuerdos del muchacho: Voldemort estaba cerca.


	7. Encuentros

7.- ENCUENTROS

Todos se pusieron muy nerviosos ante el hecho que Voldemort podía parecer en cualquier momento, todos excepto Harry. Se le puede llamar experiencia o bien una toma de conciencia de la situación: Voldemort venía a matarlo y nada ni nadie iba a poder evitar que lo atacara, y de una cosa estaba seguro, no pensaba permitir que lo de Cedric se volviera a repetir, en esta ocasión Voldemort lo encontraría totalmente solo.

Así pues, mientras sus padres escondían a Bella, Harry salió de la casa completamente solo y se dirigía a un prado cercano, estaba seguro que Voldemort llegaría por allí. Y no se equivocaba, no mucho rato después, apareció Voldemort con su grupo de mortífagos, todos cubiertos con sus mascaras. El muchacho no necesitó que se quitaran las máscaras para reconocerlos, solo por la altura, la complexión y los ojos sabía quien era cada uno y se sorpendió cuando entre todos ellos descubrió unos ojos negros muy conocidos que mostraban preocupación: Snape. La verdad es que no tendría que estar muy sorprendido, después de todo él ya sospechaba que Snape estaría que espiando para Dumbledore, así que era normal que estuviera allí.

- Nos volvemos a encontrar, Potter.- Dijo Voldemort sonriendo.

- Sí.- Dijo el muchacho.

- ¿No estás asustado?- Preguntó el hombre.- ¿No me tienes miedo?

- No, no estoy asustado. Sabía que tarde o temprano esto pasaría... más bien estoy resignado.

- Valiente... sí, siempre lo dije. Es una lástima que rechazaras la generosa oferta que te hice hace cuatro años... juntos, podríamos haber hecho grandes cosas... Todavía puedes unirte a mí.

- Estás loco si crees que me uniré a un asesino como tú.

- Es una lástima, tendrás que morir entonces.

En aquel momento aparecieron justo al lado del muchacho James y Lily Potter provocando varias exclamaciones asustadas por parte de los mortífagos, la gran mayoría, por no decir todos, habían pensado que los Potter también estarían muertos en aquella dimensión y por la expresión de Voldemort parece que también él lo pensaba.

- ¡Harry! ¡Te dijimos que te esperaras!- Exclamó Lily.

- ¿Por qué has venido solo?- Preguntó James.- ¡Podrían haberte matado!

- De eso va la cosa...- Rió Voldemort.- Vaya sorpresa... James y Lily Potter... no creí volver a veros... que irónico ¿no?

- No tendríais que haber venido.- Dijo Harry.

- ¡Claro que sí!- Exclamó Lily.

No mucho rato después una gran cantidad de maldiciones se fueron viendo en el prado, aún cuando no les había hecho mucha gracia la idea, James y Lily se encargaban de los mortífagos (si bien habían sido advertidos de la presencia de Snape) y Harry de Voldemort, el primero tratando de volver a realizar el Priorem Incantem mientras el segundo trataba de matarlo, lo cual era difícil si contamos que el muchacho tenía buenos reflejos (y es que todos aquellos años en los que Dudley le pegaba y todo lo que había jugado al quidditch se notaba) esquivaba las maldiciones antes que le pegaran. Además justo antes que comenzaba al lucha, Perseo había aparecido y estaba ayudando a James y a Lily con los mortífagos.

- Eres bueno, muchacho.- Dijo Voldemort mientras Harry esquivaba su maldición cruciatus.- Muy bueno.

- Me alagas Voldemort. ¿Sueles hacer eso a todas las personas con las que te bates en duelo?

- Solo a aquellos que se lo merecen, y debo decir que nadie se lo merece más que tú, ni siquiera ese viejo loco.

- Podrías tenerle un poco de respeto al que fue tu profesor de transformaciones ¿no te parece?

- ¿Me das lecciones de educación?- Rió.- Eso si que es gracioso.

- Bueno... parece que las necesitas.- Le contestó Harry.- ¡Desmaius!

La maldición fue esquivada por un pelo, y Harry sonrió con satisfacción, ahora que sabía que no debía preocuparse por los mortífagos, estaba más tranquilo, después de todo, no era lo mismo preocuparse de un mago oscuro terrible, que de un mago oscuro terrible y de sus al menos diez seguidores.

Fue más o menos por ese momento que una luz intensa verde apareció un poco más abajo del lugar donde estaban combatiendo, y cuando esta desapareció aparecieron muchas cabezas pelirrojas, una castaña y un perro negro.

- ¡Te dije que no pusieras el polvo de escarabajo triturado!- Exclamó un pelirrojo.- Se suponía que la poción convertiría a quien la tomara en un cruce de cabra y gallo, no que nos transportara a sabe Dios que lugar.

- ¡Soy humana ¿lo sabías?! ¡También yo puedo equivocarme!- Le respondió la chica de cabello castaño.

- Vamos, da lo mismo, no creo que este lugar quede muy lejos de casa... aunque me gustaría saber donde estamos.- Dijo uno de los pelirrojos que parecía ser el adulto de más edad.

Todos los que ya estaban en el prado con anterioridad quedaron mudos ante la súbita aparición, pero quien más sorprendido estaba era sin duda alguna Harry, ya que él conocía a la perfección a las personas que estaban allí. Eran prácticamente todos los hermanos Weasley (excepto Percy), Hermione y Hocicos... o lo que es lo mismo, su padrino, Sirius Black.

- Pe... pero que... ¿qué estáis haciendo aquí?- Dijo el muchacho en un murmullo desconcertado.

- ¡Harry!- Exclamó Hermione.- ¡Estás aquí! ¡Sabía que la poción tendría que tener algo bueno! ¿Por qué te fuiste de casa de tus tíos sin decírnoslo? Nos tenías preocupados.

- ¡Silencio!- Exclamó Voldemort sintiéndose un poco ridículo.- ¡Esto era un duelo!

- ¡El Innombrable!- Exclamaron todos los recién llegados a la vez.

Inmediatamente después, todos los que acababan de llegar se pusieron en guardia y el perro negro se transformó en un hombre de pelo largo y negro y con ojos azules que estaba muy delgado y también él se puso en guardia.

Voldemort los miró e hizo cuentas... debían haber el menos de cinco a siete magos adultos, más dos muchachos que debido a su gran amistad con Harry seguramente estaban muy bien preparados además de un fénix. Si ya solo dos adultos y un fénix han mantenido a sus mortífagos bien ocupados, ahora estaba claro que podrían fácilmente con ellos. Lo mejor sería retirarse ahora, seguir acumulando poder y matar al muchacho más tarde.

- ¡Nos vamos!- Gritó Voldemort.

Todos los mortífagos corrieron a seguir a su amo y tomarse la poción para regresar a su dimensión si bien Harry todavía tuvo tiempo de lanzar el hechizo desmemorizante para hacer que se olvidara de cómo enviar a las personas a otras dimensiones. Si bien, hubo uno que tardó un poco más que los demás quedándose el último. Una vez que ya no quedó ningún mortífago se quitó la máscara, apareciendo Snape.

- Una poción muy bien hecha señorita Granger, además de una gran actuación. Dijo Snape con lo que podía ser considerado una sonrisa (ya lo sé es muy raro... hasta a mí me cuesta imaginarlo)- Espero que tenga bien claro como se hace para poder realizar la poción para volver.

- Sí, profesor. Todavía tengo las instrucciones conmigo.- Respondió Hermione.- Tenga cuidado, profesor.

Snape se volvió a poner la mascara y se bebió la poción, unos segundos más tarde, se había esfumado, y no había nadie en el lugar donde antes estaba él.


	8. ¿Adioses?

8.- ¿ADIOSES?

Todos miraban el lugar donde tan solo unos minutos antes había estado el profesor de pociones y donde ahora solo quedaba aire, para luego después todos los recién llegados corrieran donde estaba Harry y comenzaron a abrazarlo con fuerza, a la vez que Hermione y Ginny lloraban de alegría.

- ¡Oh, Harry! ¡Nos tenías muy preocupados!- Decía Hermione entre lágrimas.- Temíamos que... que... que estuvieras muerto...

- Ya ves que estoy bien, Hermione... no llores.- Decía el muchacho tratando de tranquilizar a la chica.

- ¡Dios Harry! ¡¡Tú te has propuesto matarme de un ataque cardíaco ¿verdad?!!- Dijo Sirius mientras tomó el relevo de Hermione.- ¡Cómo vuelvas a hacerme esto te juro que me la pagas!

- Sí, claro... como si yo lo hubiera planeado.- Dijo Harry sarcásticamente.- ¿No ves que a mí me encanta que traten de matarme?

- ¡Ja! Muy gracioso, Harry... ¿Sabes que has tenido a medio mundo temiéndose lo peor?- Preguntó Ron.

Pero en aquellos momentos, una suave tos justo detrás del grupo les llamó a todos la atención. Al girarse, pudieron ver a James y Lily Potter que miraban la escena divertidos. Cuando Sirius los vio quedó pálido, al igual que la pareja cuando lo vieron a él, pero ninguno hizo ningún movimiento.

- Oh, por favor... los tres lo estáis deseando. ¡Daos el abrazo de una vez!- Dijo Harry como si tal cosa.

Bueno... no se lo pensaron mucho, poco después los tres se fundían en un abrazo y lloraban de la alegría mientras Harry sonreía feliz.

- No puedo creerlo...- Dijo Sirius cuando al fin se separó de ellos.- Creí que nunca os volvería a ver.

- Tres cuartos de lo mismo...- Dijo James.

- Pero vamos a la casa, no nos quedemos aquí.- Dijo Lily.- Además, Bella tiene que estar muy angustiada.

- ¿Bella?- Preguntaron los recién llegados.

- ¡Es cierto! La pobre no sabe nada de lo que ha pasado... tiene que estar muy asustada.- Dijo Harry mientras comenzaba a hacer camino hacía la casa y los demás lo seguían.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Harry desapareció mientras los demás comenzaban a ponerse cómodos al mismo tiempo que James y Lily comenzaban a explicar todo lo que había pasado desde la llegada de Harry inconsciente en el jardín de su casa, un poco por encima. Al poco tiempo, Harry se les volvió a unir, acompañado por Bella.

- Así pues... ¿Has estado aquí todo este tiempo?- Preguntó Bill finalmente.

- Sí.- Sonrió Harry.- aunque buscando el modo de regresar.

- Y mamá que ya estaba planeando toda una operación de rescate...- Comenzó Fred con una sonrisa nerviosa.- ¿Quién sabe que es lo que se pensaba?

- Bueno...- comenzó Hermione.- creo que tendría que ponerme con esa poción, porque es la cosa más compleja que haya visto en la vida.

Aquel día, Harry, Bella y los Weasley, estuvieron hablando sobre diferentes cosas que había pasado desde que el muchacho desapareció de esa forma. Harry supo que Dumbledore lo había mantenido en el más absoluto secreto que era lo que le había pasado desde la forma en que llegó, hasta el mismo momento en el que ellos aparecieron en mitad del duelo mágico.

- En otras palabras,- Dijo Ron al final.- que durante estos días has estado llevando la vida que hubieras tenido si nunca hubiera pasado aquella noche.

- Exactamente.- Dijo Harry.- Lo que no comprendo de vuestra historia, es como es que habéis conseguido llegar aquí.

- Bueno, digamos que el profesor Snape consideró que debía venir un grupo de personas para ayudarte en medio del duelo... pero claro, no podían aparecer con aurores porque si no, sospecharían de que él está de nuestro lado, así que sugirió que Hermione hiciera la poción y actuando como si fuera un accidente un grupo nos apareciéramos.- Dijo Ron.

- Por descontado que Ron y Hermione tenían que venir... así que decidimos que actuaríamos como si estuviéramos preparando una broma para Percy y que nos saliera mal... y funcionó.- Dijo Charlie.- Quien-tú-sabes realmente pensó que habíamos venido por accidente.

Aproximadamente cuatro horas más después, Hermione reapareció con un aspecto realmente cansado, casi tan malo como cuando llevaba tantas asignaturas en su tercer año, y se dejó caer justo al lado de Ron con un suspiro de triunfo.

- Ya está... ahora hay que dejarla durante una hora más en el fuego y ya estará.- Dijo ella.

- Parece ser bastante complicado.- Dijo Harry.

- No lo sabes tú bien... ¿Y Bella?

- Mi madre la llamó hace un rato. Quería que arreglara no sé qué de su habitación.- Dijo Harry.

Hermione y todos los demás sonrieron con tristeza cuando James llamó al muchacho no mucho rato después. Desde que habían llegado que habían escuchado a su amigo reír muchas veces, cosa que antes no lo habían hecho nunca, de hecho, era la primera vez que lo veían tan feliz y sentían que tuviera que dejar la familia que nunca había tenido... pero Harry no podía quedarse, había demasiadas cosas que lo ataban y que dependían de él, en su mundo.

Cuando la poción estuvo lista, y se había enfriado lo suficiente como para bebérsela sin necesidad de echarle una visita a la señora Pomfrey, la dividieron en nueve vasos y lo que sobró lo colocaron en una pequeña botellita, y se los repartieron.

- Bueno...- comenzó Harry con una sonrisa triste.- creo que esto es un adiós.

- No digas eso...- dijo Bella también triste.- es mucho mejor decir hasta pronto.

- Tienes razón...- sonrió Harry.- Hasta pronto, Bella.

- Hasta pronto, hermano.- Dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

- Harry...- comenzó Lily.- Hasta pronto...- Ella también lo abrazó y añadió.- Cuídate mucho.

- Lo haré... Os echaré de menos.

- Nosotros también a ti.- Le dijo James tomando el relevo de su mujer.- Hasta pronto, Harry.

Después de las despedidas, todos tomaron su vaso de poción y lo bebieron de un trago. Al igual que la primera ocasión, Harry sintió que caía desde mucho altura, pero en esta ocasión, no se estampó contra el suelo... al contrario, se podía decir que su "aterrizaje" fue suave, de hecho muy suave, casi como si hubieran puesto un cojín. Todavía se estaba cuestionando el porqué de la diferencia de aterrizajes, cuando se vio envuelto en el abrazo afectuoso pero asfixiante de la señora Weasley.

- ¡Harry! ¡Oh Harry! ¡Gracias a Merlín que estás bien!

- Yo... yo también me alegro de verla, señora Weasley.

- ¡Harry! Estábamos tan preocupados por ti.- Dijo el profesor Lupín.

- ¡Profesor Lupín!

A pesar de ser bastante tarde, Harry les explicó a todos que era lo que le había sucedido desde que desapareció y también porqué ahora había regresado con un fénix, cuando no tenía ninguno cuando se marchó. Al final cuando terminó eran ya aproximadamente las doce de la noche y todos fueron a dormir. Los muchachos en el dormitorio de Griffindor, a los adultos se les preparó una habitación a la velocidad del relámpago por los elfos domésticos.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando todos los muchachos se dirigieron a desayunar, se encontraron al otro lado del retrato de la Dama Gorda a todos los adultos, incluidos Snape, Mc Gonagall y Dumbledore y comenzaron a hacer camino hacía el Gran Comedor para desayunar, parecía que nadie quería perder de vista a Harry, no fuera que volviera a desaparecer y el muchacho lo notó, pero cuando llegaban al Gran Comedor hubo algo que lo distrajo. En la entrada había una muchachita de aproximadamente diez u once años, de furioso pelo pelirrojo y con grandes orbes azules.

- ¡Hermanito!- Gritó la niña mientras corría a abrazar a Harry en cuanto lo vio.

- ¡Bella! ¿¡Que demonios estás haciendo aquí!?

- Te echábamos de menos.- Fue lo único que dijo la niña.

Todos se miraron desconcertados sin saber que pensar. ¿¿Cómo demonios había llegado hasta allí? Una suave risa a sus espaldas les llamó a todos la atención, y al girarse pudieron ver a James y a Lily Potter que sonreían y en el caso de Lily se reía. Sus expresiones tenían que ser realmente cómicas porque en cuanto los miró, ella comenzó a reírse con más fuerza.

- ¡Mamá, papá! ¿¡Que estáis haciendo aquí!?- Casi gritó Harry.

- ¿No es obvio?- Preguntó James.- Seguirte.

- Pe... pero...

- Recuerdo cierta frase que me dijiste no hace mucho tiempo... "_Si no hubiera nada que me atara a allí, no dudaría lo más mínimo en quedarme para siempre"_ ¿No fue eso lo que me dijiste más o menos? Bien... nosotros lo hemos pensado, y hemos decidido hacer exactamente eso.- Dijo James.

- No hay nada que nos ate a nuestra dimensión... Sirius y Remus están muertos, al igual que Dumbledore y Mc Gonagall... lo mismo que tú. Solo nos quedamos nosotros mismos... y nadie nos echará en falta... pensarán que somos nuevas víctimas de Voldemort... aquí en cambio...

- Pero... aquí estáis muertos... ¿Cómo creéis que reaccionarán si aparecéis de repente?- preguntó Mc Gonagall.

- Oh, es fácil.- Rió Lily.- Podemos decir que nunca llegamos a morir, que creímos que Harry estaba muerto y nos alejamos de la comunidad mágica y que como ahora Bella debe comenzar sus estudios hemos vuelto... de hecho, incluso podemos hacer los sorprendidos cuando sepamos que Harry vive.

- Utilizaran verisaterum- Declaró Snape.

- Podemos neutralizarlo.- Dijo James como si nada.- Lily ha estado haciendo un estudio sobre el verisaterum durante años, y encontró un antídoto anterior a la utilización de la poción... se toma el antídoto y tiene un efecto de cuarenta y ocho horas. De esa forma también podemos limpiar el nombre de Sirius.

- Lo que yo quiero saber...- comenzó Harry.- es como habéis llegado hasta aquí.

- Ahhhhh...- Dijo Lily ruborizándose.- Cuando ayer Hermione acabó la poción, aproveché mientras esperabais que se enfriara y cogí un poco.

Todos comenzaron a reír y después de un rato, James y Lily se dirigieron hacía el Ministerio a "aclarar" que estaban vivos.

¿Fin?

__

Na.: Uolaaaa!!! Bien... aquí hemos llegado, es el final del fic... o tal vez no ;) todo depende de vosotros. Veréis, tengo una propuesta que haceros... Suspense, suspense... (me encanta hacer sufrir) jijiji... 

Veréis, esto es lo que pasa... cuando ayer, le pasé este capítulo a una de mis betas... (kina-san) un poco más y me mata por haberlo dejado así... mi primera intención, era dejarlo tal y como está, pero al final llegamos al acuerdo, que escribiría un epílogo, si recibía un determinado número de reviews **PIDIÉNDOME** (también sirve, suplicándome, implorándome... etc., etc., etc.) que lo hiciera.

Actualmente, tengo 32 reviews en este fic... bien, si consigo para dentro de dos semanas, (Contando que estamos a tres de marzo empezad a hacer cuentas) mmmm... 25 reviews pidiéndome que haga el epílogo, lo haré... si no, lo siento mucho por aquellos que lo hayan intentando (y también por ti Kinita) pero no lo haré... ¿Trato?

Un beso y hasta pronto,

Khari.


	9. Nota autora

Uola a todos... ^^ Vaya... no pensaba que iba a recibir tantos reviews pidiéndome que hiciera el epílogo, y mucho menos que me animaran a hacer una segunda parte. Bien, esto es solo una pequeña nota sobre los reviews... como desde el día tres que no me conecto no los había visto, así que bien... para todos aquellos que me habéis preguntado si se puede repetir el enviar uno, debo deciros que NO SE PUEDE. Aunque he visto que alguien ya lo ha hecho, así que como no lo había aclarado hasta ahora los contaré dentro de los que pedí, pero quien repita a partir de este momento, ya no valdrán.  
  
Pero venga, animaos, que ya hay 17 reviews... solo faltan 8 más y tendréis el epílogo!!! 


	10. Epílogo

****

EPÍLOGO

El edificio del Ministerio de Magia, era conocido por su buen gusto en la decoración interior y la magnificencia del edificio exterior. Se encontraba situado en una de las zonas más hermosas de toda Inglaterra y en realidad se trataba de la adaptación de un viejo palacete del siglo diecisiete que había sido propiedad (antiguamente) de algunos nobles muggles, que habían tenido la mala suerte de haberse encontrado en París, cuando estalló la Revolución Francesa, y que como muchos otros habían acabado siendo guillotinados en medio de la expectación del populacho francés.

Después de aquello, el palacete había permanecido deshabitado hasta que en la segunda mitad del siglo diecinueve, la comunidad mágica la compró y la adecuó para ser su edificio representativo. Por supuesto que había sido protegido con todas clases de hechizos anti-muggles, y también algunos hechizos de protección contra los mismos magos. De hecho, solo se encontraba un sistema mágico de protección mejor, en Hogwarts y aquello también tenía que ver por quien era su director.

La actividad no cesaba nunca dentro del mismo, ya que mientras de día, había la actividad administrativa habitual, de noche se encontraban de guardia grupos de desmemorizadores profesionales, aurors y a veces, miembros del departamento del Uso Indebido de Objetos Muggles. Había tantos departamentos que en más de una ocasión, el edificio recordaba una gran colmena de abejas obreras.

Todo hacía pensar que ese día sería como cualquier otro, los trabajadores hacían sus trabajos acostumbrados, así que nadie prestó mucha atención cuando en la oficina de empadronamiento (requisito indispensable para todos aquellos magos o brujas que vengan del extranjero o hayan residido fuera del país durante un largo período de tiempo), vino una familia al completo. De hecho, era tan habitual que la empleada ni tan siquiera levantó la vista cuando dijo la palabra "siguiente".

- Buenos días.- Dijo una voz masculina.- Venimos a empadronarnos.

- ¿Nacidos dentro o fuera de Gran Bretaña?- Preguntó la administrativa.

- Dentro. Vivimos aquí hasta hace catorce años que nos mudamos a Norteamérica.

- ¿Nombres?

- James y Lily Potter.

PLOCK. El tintero donde estaba mojando la pluma en aquellos momentos, se volcó por la impresión. La mujer levantó la cabeza lentamente y se encontró mirando a una versión más mayor de Harry Potter, solo que sin la cicatriz y con los ojos azules. Perdió todo el color que le quedaba cuando al lado del hombre vio a una mujer de largo pelo pelirrojo, piel pálida y ojos verdes que sonreía.

- Me... ¿me disculpan un momento?- Preguntó temblorosamente.

- Sí, claro.- Dijo la mujer.- Disculpe... ¿se encuentra bien?

- Sí, sí... muy bien.- Dijo mientras salía de su oficina.- Todo lo bien que se puede estar cuando ves y hablas con alguien supuestamente muerto.- Murmuró para sí.

La mujer salió lo más rápido que pudo de su oficina y se dirigió directamente al despacho de su superior. Seguramente él podría hablarlo con el ministro. Todavía con manos temblorosas, llamó a la puerta.

- Adelante.

- Con... con su permiso señor Rickman...

- ¿Qué ocurre, Alice?... ¡Cualquiera diría que has visto a un muerto!

- A un muerto no, señor... a dos.- Dijo Alice.

- ¿Perdón?

La mujer se acercó hasta el escritorio y comenzó a relatarle lo que había visto, y como se había desarrollado. Cuando acabó de hablar, el hombre ante si estaba bastante pálido, pero intentando actuar lo más racionalmente posible.

- ¿Estás segura, Alice?

- Totalmente, señor. ¡Aquel hombre es idéntico a Harry Potter! Y usted ya sabe lo que se dice... que el joven Potter es igual que su padre excepto por sus ojos y por su cicatriz.

- Bien, veamos...

Alice acompañó a su jefe de departamento hasta su oficina, donde todavía estaban los supuestos James y Lily Potter, y para su sorpresa también vieron a una niña pelirroja que permanecía al lado de su madre y que antes no se había visto debido a que el escritorio, era más alto que ella. Pudo observar como el señor Rickman también palidecía considerablemente y se giraba hacía ella.

- Llévalos a mi oficina. Yo vendré lo más rápido que pueda.

- Sí, señor.- Dijo ella. Tomó aire y volvió a entrar en la oficina sonriendo per muy pálida.- Por favor, si me acompañan se lo agradeceré.

La familia "Potter" siguió a la administrativa del ministerio hasta la oficina del jefe de departamento, compartiendo entre si sonrisas cómplices, que su guía omitió debido al nerviosismo que sentía.

- ¿Ocurre algo señorita?- Preguntó el supuesto James Potter.

- No... no, nada. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

- Es que no consideramos que sea muy normal el que lleven a alguien que tan solo quiere empadronarse a la oficina del jefe de departamento.

- Bueno... verá... es que se trata de un caso especial.- Dijo nerviosa.- Pero si esperan a que regrese mi jefe, se lo explicará todo.

Como si hubiese sido llamado con una campanilla, en aquellos momentos apareció Orión Rickman, seguido por el mismo ministro Cornelius Fudge (hay que ver lo mal que me cae este hombre) que traía una expresión de incredulidad que rápidamente cambió a una de sorpresa en cuanto vio a la familia que estaba sentada en la oficina.

- ¡Cornelius Fudge!- Dijo James alegremente.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿En que sección del ministerio trabajas ahora?

- Ministro...- Dijo en voz muy baja Fudge.

- ¡Ministro! ¡Woooo! ¡No teníamos ni idea!- Alborotó el otro.

- Claro que no, James.- Dijo Lily.- Vivir apartados de la Comunidad Mágica tiene estas cosas ¿lo sabías?

- Oh, vamos Lily... no seas así.

En aquel momento, fue como si le hubieran puestos pilas nuevas al Ministro porque pareció salir de su ensimismamiento y con una voz un tanto enfadada rugió.

- ¿¡QUIÉNES SOIS!? ¡¡ESTO, ES UNA BORMA DE MUY MAL GUSTO!!

- ¿Cómo que quienes somos?- preguntó perplejo James Potter.- Fudge, creí que nos recordabas. Ella es Lily y yo James... ya sabes, los Potter... ¡¡Ah, se me olvidaba!! Ella es nuestra hija, Bella.

- ¡¡JAMES Y LILY POTTER ESTÁN MUERTOS!!- Gritó.- ¡¡MURIERON LA NOCHE DE HALLOWEEN DE 1981!

- ¿Qué?- Preguntaron los dos perplejos.

- ¿Eso es lo que creyeron?- Preguntó Lily.- Bueno, no les culpo. Nos marchamos tan de repente...- Y añadió con tristeza.- pero no hubiéramos sido capaces de permanecer más tiempo allí... no sin Harry.

Fue decir "Harry" y las caras de James y la niña, Bella, también se entristecieron, haciendo que el ministro y el señor Rickman se confundieran por tal cambio brutal.

- ¿Qué quiere decir "sin Harry"?- Preguntó Alice con cautela.

- ¿Cómo que queremos decir con "sin Harry"- Preguntó James.- Exactamente eso.

- No queríamos estar en el mismo sitio donde Voldemort, mató a nuestro bebé... y sinceramente, si no fuera porque queremos que Bella estudie en Hogwarts...

- ¿De que diantres están hablando?- Dijo el ministro.- ¡Harry Potter no está muerto!

- ¡Claro que está muerto.- Dijo Lily con ojos llorosos y muy enfadada.- ¡Yo misma le vi!- Y añadió más despacio.- Tan pálido y quieto... con la frente ensangrentada por esa horrible herida... es algo que no olvidaré nunca.

Los miembros del ministerio cada vez estaban más confusos a cada momento que pasaba. ¿Eran o no eran realmente los Potter? ¿Habían o no habían muerto James y Lily Potter hace catorce años? Finalmente, fue el ministro quien rompió el silencio que e formó en la sala después de la última declaración.

- Bien... si realmente son James y Lily Potter no les importará demostrarlo ¿verdad?

- No, claro que no.- Contestó James.- Pero... ¿Cómo?

- Con verisaterum, claro.- Dijo el ministro con rotundidad.

- Ah, muy bien.- Dijo Lily como si tal cosa.

Un rato más tarde, la noticia de que los Potter se habían presentado en el ministerio vivitos y con una hija se extendió por todo el edificio y había toda una multitud de personas, esperando fuera del despacho de Orión Rickman; donde se estaba realizando la confirmación mediante verisaterum.

- Bien.- Dijo el ministro una vez la pareja bebió el suero de la verdad.- Ahora que ya no pueden mentir. ¿Cuál es vuestro nombre?

- James y Lily Potter.- Contestó ella.- Y Bella Potter, claro.

El ministro palideció de forma muy considerable ante la respuesta, se miró nerviosamente las manos y volvió a preguntar.

- ¿Dónde habéis estado durante los últimos catorce años?

- Bien, después que Voldemort atacara nuestra casa y matara a nuestro hijo Harry, no pudimos soportar el quedarnos allí por más tiempo, así que nos marchamos dejándolo todo, lo más rápidamente posible y viajamos a Norteamérica... la verdad es que es que no teníamos intención de volver.- Explicó James.- Nos apartamos de la Comunidad mágica y vivimos en un pequeño pueblo muggle muy agradable. La razón por la que hemos regresado es porque Bella, debe comenzar la escuela pronto y tanto Lily como yo, queríamos que fuera a Hogwarts.

- Es... es suficiente...- Dijo Fudge tan pálido como una vela.- Os creo.

Fuera del despacho se levantaron murmullos que decían que los Potter estaban vivos y lo que eso supondría...

- Pero... debo hacerle una aclaración, señor Potter.- Continuó Fudge.- Harry Potter no murió aquella noche. De hecho, sigue bien vivo.

- ¿¡QUÉ!?- Exclamaron Lily y James.- Pero... ¡nadie ha sobrevivido al Avada Kedavra!

- Él lo hizo.- Sentenció Fudge.- Lo único que le quedó como secuela fue una pequeña cicatriz en forma de relámpago en la frente.

- ¿Dónde está?- Preguntó ansiosa Lily, mientras Bella saltaba alborotando por toda la habitación porque su hermano vivía.

- ¡Que preguntas de hacer, Lily! ¿Dónde quieres que esté? ¡Con Sirius, por supuesto! ¡Tal y como dejamos constancia por si nos pasaba algo!- Alborotó James.- ¡Ya tengo ganas de verlos!

- Sirius... ¿Black?- Preguntó Fudge perplejo.

- Sí, claro.- Respondió James.- ¿Quién más? ¿Acaso no está con él?

- ¡¡Por supuesto que no está con él!! ¿¡Cómo se le ocurre que lo íbamos a enviar a vivir con un mortífago!? ¡Él mortífago que los traicionó!

Se hizo otra vez un silencio en la sala, mientras James y Lily lo miraban estupefactos y Bella, había dejado de alborotar por toda la habitación y también miraba al ministro perpleja.

- Sirius... ¿un mortífago?- Repitió Lily.

- ¿Traicionarnos?- Repitió James

- ¿¡DE DONDE HA SACADO ESO!? ¡SIRIUS NO ES NINGÚN MORTIFAGO! NI NINGÚN TRAIDOR!- Gritaron a la vez.

- ¡Claro que sí!- Repitió Fudge.- ¡Sirius Black era su guardián secreto y los traicionó!

- ¿Quién le ha dicho que Sirius era nuestro guardián secreto?- Preguntó James.- Espero que no sea esa la única prueba que tienen para calumniarlo de tal forma porque no lo era.

- ¿Qué?

- Que Sirius no era nuestro guardián secreto.- Dijo Lily.- Es cierto que lo iba a ser pero se cambió en el último momento por Peter Pettigrew. Sirius nos convenció, pensaba que sería la idea perfecta, Voldemort lo seguiría a él y nadie sospecharía de Peter... Quien nos iba a decir que en verdad era Peter el traidor que sabíamos que había...

- Cuando coja a esa rata la voy a...- Comenzó James.

- Pero... es no es posible.- Todavía farfullaba Fudge.- Eso quiere decir... ¿qué Black es realmente inocente? ¿Qué los chicos tenían razón aquella vez?

- Señor...- comenzó Alice.- le recuerdo que todavía siguen bajo el efecto del verisaterum.

Aquello hizo que todo se pusiera de cabeza, ya que tan solo dos segundos más tarde Fudge estaba dando órdenes a diestro y siniestro para compensar esa situación. A unos, los mandó a redactar una disculpa oficial para Sirius Black así como una indemnización por aquellos doce años en Azkaban y otro más huyendo. A otros que se encargaran de restaurar la custodia legal de Harry Potter a su padres, así como realizar los empadronamientos correspondientes y por último a otros que se encargaran de dar una rueda de prensa para que las noticias salieran en el ejemplar de la tarde del Profeta. Así mismo, envió a un grupo de magos a buscara a Harry a Privet Drive, aunque volvieron poco después diciendo que allí no estaba.

Fue en aquel momento cuando apareció Percy Weasley y se dirigió al ministro asegurándole que él sabía donde estaba Harry.

- Verá señor... Harry se encuentra junto con mi familia en Hogwarts.- Dijo el pelirrojo.

- ¿En Hogwarts? ¿Y puedo saber que hace allí?

- Es que hace poco fue el cumpleaños de Harry y le hicimos una fiesta sorpresa en el castillo. Si quiere, puedo acompañar a los Potter hasta Hogwarts y explicarle la situación al profesor Dumbledore.

- Sí, muchas gracias Weasley.

Diez minutos más tarde salían del edificio del ministerio, para ir a través de un traslador hasta Hogwarts. Cuando ya estaban lo bastante alejados del edificio, Percy se giró a los otros y les dio una mirada llena de temor y admiración.

- Es la mejor actuación que he visto en mi vida.- Dijo muy serio.- ¡Casi me lo creo yo y se toda la verdad!

- Muchas gracias.- Fue lo único que dijeron con malas sonrisa.

Aquella tarde, todos los ejemplares del profeta, el periódico de los magos llevaba en la primera página un titular que decía así:

**__**

"LOS POTTER SIGUEN VIVOS, SIRIUS BLACK INOCENTE"

FIN

__

Nota autora: Uolaaaaa!!!! Bien, aquí lo tenéis... el epílogo!!! ^^ como he recibido tantas peticiones... no me podía negar... así que me he pasado toda esta semana pasado escribiendo un final para esta historia... Espero que os guste... (he sido demasiado buena, con lo mal que me cae Cornelius Fudge, no debería haberlo dejado tan bien)...

Bien... a lo que iba... ahora sí que esta historia se ha acabado... nada de segundos epílogos, please... pero no os negaré... que muchos de lo reviews me pedían una segunda parte de la historia... y he de decir que me lo estoy pensando. Hasta ese momento no me lo había planteado... pero mira ahora me parece interesante. **¡¡Pero eso no quiere decir que os podéis hacer ilusiones de que la historia va a seguir!!** Yo voy mucho por puntazos... y debo estar muuuuuy inspirada para comenzar una historia, no solo que me parezca interesante. ^^ Además, me gusta comenzar a publicar cuando ya llevo un par de capítulos por si acaso debo cambiar algo (aquí soy como Silverstar, de la cual soy Beta, y ella también es la mía) así que a pesar de todo... todavía faltaría... Pero mirad, estoy trabajando en un fic... que bueno, a Silver le está gustando bastante... tal vez comience a publicarlo pronto.

Un beso y hasta pronto,

Khari

Pdta.: Ahhh... esto va especialmente para Dydrex Slytherin... no hace falta que presiones!! Ya lo estaba a punto de subir!!! 


End file.
